Dead Letters
by Link Strife
Summary: This is a collection of letters written by various people. They write these letters because they have no one to talk to, no one to relate to, no one to listen. Read these 'dead letters' and see if you have something in common. Please R&R.


Hiya. This is going to be a collection of letters written by various characters from different animes, games, mangas, etc. I did this at three in the morning sitting on the floor with the keyboard in my lap, a glass of water beside me, and my lovely kitty, Soji, curled up next to me. I hope you enjoy.

Also, I got this idea from a song called 'Dead Letters' performed by the Rasmus. Very good group.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters presented in this document so NO SUING!!! (Is that how you spell that?)

* * *

**Dead Letters**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Know**

I'll just get right to it. I've been working extra hard to keep my grades up in school. Not doing too good though. I'm not late in the mornings though, but my teacher still gives me detentions for not knowing the material we're supposed to be going over each day. It's hard being a normal teenage girl.

Actually, it's been years since I've considered myself to be a normal girl. I don't really have the right to call myself that anymore. Simply put, I'm not normal. My life is the farthest thing from a 'normal' one, but then again, who defines 'normal'? Most think of a happy suburban family with a white fence and kids running around, laughing and playing. But seriously, is that the only normal there is?

My life was completely changed when I was only fourteen years old and in junior high. Sometimes I regret saving that cat from those boys, but I now realize that I never would've been able to. It may be some huge flaw in what makes me who I am, but I could never stand to see another in distress, even an animal and even people I didn't like. I've heard from my group of guardians that it's this simple 'quality' that shows that I'm meant for the life planned out for me.

I'm not so sure, though.

I love my guardians, or, well, friends, and would do anything for them, but I wonder if they ever thought of a life other than this one? Did they ever think of what they could've accomplished in the world if they hadn't been chained down by this life? I'm too afraid to ask them. I'm not sure how they'd react. They'd probably think that I'm being selfish and irresponsible. They always do.

Sometimes I feel as if I wasn't the one intended for this. I mean, I can't fight, I avoid physical labor and I have some of the lowest grades at my school. Can I really become a queen? What's even more disconcerting is that I'll be queen of the entire Earth! I'm sure anyone would balk at something like that. It's so overwhelming. Everyone thinks it's a wonderful thing but…

I wish I could just talk to them and be able to express how I feel. I tried once but ended up getting yelled at for being such a "irresponsible crybaby" and that I had "better things to do than complain about my destiny" which everyone considers to be perfect. I don't think it is. Sure, I have a large group of 'friends' and an 'adoring boyfriend'.

But not really. I think if it hadn't been for all this destiny business, I never would've had a long relationship with any of the people I know now. As for my 'adoring boyfriend', well, he seems more concerned about his schooling and doesn't give any thought to him being king later on in life. He doesn't even talk to me much, not even when we're on a date. Everyone has the same attitude as him as well. Should I be like that? A content puppet to be pulled in one direction and then another?

I don't really enjoy living this way. Supposedly normal teenage girl by day, super heroine by night. I feel as if I'm hiding something. I know it's important to keep my identity a secret to protect my family and friends, but I hate living this double life. I feel as if I'm being dishonest about who I am.

And who am I exactly? Am I a long dead princess that has been reincarnated? I don't act or feel like a princess. I'm not graceful and I have a bad temper. Am I the champion of love and justice, always looking out for the people of earth? I don't feel like a champion of anything. And this world we live in is so corrupt. Is it really worth it? I wish I could go back to being a simple teenage girl. I miss doing all the things I used to. I miss being me. But I'm not me anymore.

Can this really be what I'm meant for? Can't I decide what I want to do with my life? Can't I decide who I want to be with?

But I guess I'm not meant for a normal life. And I've never tried to change it, so, I guess I'm partially to blame. Besides, we 'heroes' aren't supposed to complain about these sort of things. We're supposed to tough it out and keep going.

No matter what.

But don't heroes deserve a normal life like everyone else?

Sincerely,

Usagi Tsukino

* * *

As you can guess, this is Sailor Moon. It's a letter written by our wonderful Usa-chan. Hey! If anyone can tell me what a 'dead letter' is, I'll post the next one in a week's time. Promise!

R&R!

Ja!

-Li


End file.
